Conventionally, there is a purification device for capturing soot in exhaust gas of an engine (e.g. patent literature 1, 2). In this purification device, a regenerating operation is performed. The regenerating operation is an operation of regenerating the purification device by burning the soot captured by the purification device. The regenerating operation is performed such as by increasing a load applied to the engine (engine load) to increase an exhaust gas temperature of the engine.
Further, there is a construction machine with this purification device (patent literature 2). In this construction machine, the operability of a crane operation may be deteriorated if an operation of an actuator using an engine as a driving source (crane operation) and a regenerating operation of increasing an engine load are simultaneously performed. Further, the operability of an accelerator operation may be similarly deteriorated also when an operation of changing an engine speed (accelerator operation) and the regenerating operation are simultaneously performed.
In the technology described in patent literature 2, the regenerating operation is performed only when an operation lever (lever for crane operation) is in a neutral position. More specifically, it is described in claim 2 of patent literature 2 that “In a hydraulic operating machine . . . in which a hydraulic actuator is disposed via a control valve in a discharge pipe line of a variable displacement hydraulic pump, wherein . . . the control device is caused to exhibit the function (function of performing a regenerating operation) only when the control valve is in a neutral position”.
In the technology described in patent literature 2, the regenerating operation is performed only when the operation lever is in the neutral position. Thus, a chance of regenerating the purification device is reduced as a time of the crane operation becomes longer. Thus, there is a possibility of clogging the purification device (soot clogging). On the other hand, if the crane operation is forcibly prohibited during the regenerating operation, the operability of the construction machine may be deteriorated (it may become difficult to perform a work by the crane operation.